1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power system stabilization method that suitably maintains the power and frequency of a power system with an interconnected power supply device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to stabilize a power system, a power command value is transmitted to a power supply device connected to the power system from a management device that manages the power supply device, and the output power of the power supply device is controlled.
The power command value may be transmitted to the power supply device from the management device using an Internet link, for example, but in some cases a variable communication delay occurs between the management device and the power supply device, and it may not be possible to execute control at the originally desired control timings.
Accordingly, in the control system described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-219315 (Patent Literature 1), a management device generates a power command value for a generator in the power system, and a front-loaded control based on the power command value is conducted to thereby realize control at the originally desired control timings.